a supprise for mickey
by Minnie loves mickey
Summary: mickey gets a little supprise from his wife minnie x  please read and review x
1. Chapter 1

A surprise for Mickey

"Minnie are you feeling ok?" asked Mickey as he looked at his young wife worldly.

"ye im ok just another dizzy spell again that's all" replied Minnie with a little smile.

"well I think tomorrow you should go and see the doctor about them replied Mickey.

Minnie agreed to this then she felt a tad sleepy.

"im off to bed now sweetie see ya in the morning" said Minnie with a little kiss.

"ok nigh night princess I love you" said Mickey with a smile.

"love you too said Minnie as she walked up stairs and into there bed room and into there bed and fell asleep.

The next morning ..

"Yip ok she will see ya then" said Mickey as he spoke on the phone.

"ok bye for now" said Mickey as he hung up the phone.

It was then that Minnie walked in …

" morning babe" said Mickey as Minnie walked over to him

"hay baby" replied Minnie as she walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

"you have the doctors at 1pm today" said Mickey

"ok" smiled Minnie

"what u want for breakfast min" asked Mickey

"em sausage, bacon, eggs, potato scone and toast please" said Minnie with a big smile witch he returned.

They made there breakfast together and sat down at the kitchen table to eat it.

Later at 1 pm Minnie was sitting in the doctors…

Mrs mouse shouted the doctor as she got up and walked in and ended the room.

After getting examined she sat down and looked worriedly at the doctor who smiled.

"congratulations Mrs mouse you are 1 months pregnant "said the doctor

"as he said that Minnie's face lit up" but what was she going to tell Mickey and how?

Later on at there house…

Mickey sat wordily looking at Minnie who could only smile and said for him to guess.

"im pregnant squealed Minnie with tones of excitement

Mickey just smiled and asked "how long are you?"

"only 1 month so far" smiled Minnie as Mickey put his arms around her in a light cuddle.

"and to think you thought you were getting fat and all along you were pregnant " smiled Mickey as he leaned down and kissed Minnie's tummy.

Later on it was dinner time and Mickey decided to make their dinner.

"now I want you to eat that all up Minnie you're eating for two now" smiled Mickey.

Minnie agreed and ate every last bit of her dinner.

Later on they headed to bed and soon Minnie fell asleep in mickey's arms and soon after he also fell asleep.

Tomorrow they would tell there parents and sisters and Oswald as well.

Both agreed there friends could wait a bit.

Today was a hot and sunny day so Mickey and Minnie decided to dress for the weather.

Minnie wore an I love Mickey tank top that fitted her for now, she squeezed into her jean shorts as her baby belly was starting to show and flip flops. Mickey wore a pair of jeans and trainers both wore there sunglasses and sun cream as well.

"well hospital and then to see our parents ah Mickey" asked Minnie as she put her heart shaped sunglasses on.

"sure baby if that's what u want then we will" replied Mickey.

"em Mickey?" asked Minnie

"ye min?" smiled Mickey

"I just wanna say I love u loads"

"Aww I love u and the baby too" smiled Mickey.

Later at the hospital …

"Mr and mrs mouse" shouted a nurse as Mickey and Minnie stood up and followed her into the scan room.

After checking every thing it was the moment they had dreamed of seeing the baby.

"ok mrs mouse now you lie down of the bed" said the nurse.

Minnie did as she was instructed they then got the cold gel and put some on the scanner handle.

They then place the handle on he tummy as they scan to find the baby.

After minutes of trying the eventually found it.

Lying there on his/her back so small and tiny it was hard to believe this was a miracle both had created together.

As Mickey looked down at his wife for a moment he could see the tears of joy in her eyes .

She then looked at him and smiled as he smiled back and took her hand as both looked at the screen with tears of happiness.

The nurse used the scanner to take some scan photos for them. After the scan it was round for a check up to see mother and baby were ok.

Sitting in the waiting room Mickey put his right arm around Minnie and let it rest on the tummy. As she snuggled in to him she lightly kissed his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"love you honey" smiled Mickey

"love u more" cutie pie giggled Minnie

They then both smiled as they looked down to her tummy "love u too little one"

Soon they were shouted in. thankfully every thing was ok and Minnie was given her pregnancy pack and rerecords that she could take home with her.


	2. Chapter 2

A surprise for Mickey chapter 3

Ding dong ran the door bell to Minnie's parents house. Pretty soon he dad answered it.

"Minnie" shouted he dad with a big smile as he hugged his daughter.

"hi dad" smiled Minnie.

" come on in and see you're mum" said her dad as both walked in to her house.

As they walked in Minnie's mum was making some lunch…

"hay sweetie and Mickey what are you guys doing here? Asked her mum

"well I just want to tell your's im pregnant" squealed Minnie with tones of excitement.

Both her parents hugged her and wish her congratulations.

"Mickey" asked Minnie

"ye baby" Replied Mickey

"do you have any chocolate coved pickles or pickles and ice cream" asked Minnie

"em what you wanting that for I thought you did not like them?" asked her mum

"im starting to crave now and have to have one of them" said Minnie

"here ya go" replied Mickey as he handed he a box with pickles and chocolate in it.

Soon they left her parents and told his mum and dad and they were also thrilled with the news.

On the 2nd month

"hay you guys noticed Minnie lately" gossiped daisy not knowing her friend was right behind her.

"so what haven't they noticed about me" asked an angry Minnie Maybe the fact that I am 2 months pregnant.

"Aww Minnie that's grate news" said the 3 friends

"ye me and Mickey are so happy with the news and here is our latest photo taken today of our baby said Minnie as she pulled out a scan photo and showed there friends.

So what's the baby going to be" asked daisy

"not telling because I want to tell Mickey 1st" smiled Minnie as she walked to Mickey's work.

Minnie was walking along the street to Mickey's work sinning her version of hay Mickey to her self.

As she arrived at his office she walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Mickey I found out what the baby's going to be" said Minnie

"and what we having then?" asked Mickey

"a wee girl" smiled Minnie as she took out the scan photo and showed him.

"her head, toes and feet and" said Minnie as she showed him the photo

Mickey then put his arms around her and let them rest on her tummy when suddenly they both felt a little kick coming from the baby.

Both smiled then Minnie left so Mickey could finish work.

It was 12pm when Mickey was finished work and Minnie was doing her beat to keep her eyes opened but could not as she fell a sleep on the sofa.

At 10 past 12 Mickey walked through the door and was suppressed to see Minnie sleeping on the sofa.

With a smile he took off his coat and hung it up and locked the door and picked Minnie up and took her up stairs to bed.

As he lay her down he kissed her lips gently so as not to wake her, he then leaned town and kissed her tummy as the baby inside kicked him back. Like a little kiss. Love you girls so much smiled Mickey as he soon fell a sleep.

Minnie was walking along the street to Mickey's work sinning her version of hay Mickey to her self.

As she arrived at his office she walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Mickey I found out what the baby's going to be" said Minnie

"and what we having then?" asked Mickey

"a wee girl" smiled Minnie as she took out the scan photo and showed him.

"her head, toes and feet and" said Minnie as she showed him the photo

Mickey then put his arms around her and let them rest on her tummy when suddenly they both felt a little kick coming from the baby.

Both smiled then Minnie left so Mickey could finish work.

It was 12pm when Mickey was finished work and Minnie was doing her beat to keep her eyes opened but could not as she fell a sleep on the sofa.

At 10 past 12 Mickey walked through the door and was suppressed to see Minnie sleeping on the sofa.

With a smile he took off his coat and hung it up and locked the door and picked Minnie up and took her up stairs to bed.

As he lay her down he kissed her lips gently so as not to wake her, he then leaned town and kissed her tummy as the baby inside kicked him back. Like a little kiss. Love you girls so much smiled Mickey as he soon fell a sleep.

7 months later …

"now Minnie you will call me if the baby comes wont you?" I promise Mickey smiled Minnie as she pecked him on the cheek

"ok thanks bye sweetie" said mickey as he went out the door to go to work.

Minnie was busy doing the house work when she suddenly felt something was wrong.

So she struggled over to the phone and managed to dial Mickey's number before she screamed.

"hello" said Mickey

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Minnie

"Minnie what's wrong?" asked a now panicked Mickey

But she was in to much pain to answer so immediately Mickey ran all the way home.

Arriving at home he ran up stair and grabbed Minnie's hospital bag along with the baby's and rushed her strait to hospital.

Arriving there Mickey was now panicked out his mind

Shouting. "help help my wife's in labour"

So the doctors ran over to help and took them into the labour suite where for hours Minnie monad and screamed until there was a small cry in the room and both looked up to see what was making all that noise and it was there new baby girl.

The doctor then handed the baby to Minnie how held her close.

Soon they were in there own room trying to decide on a name for her.

"Angelina Lillian Mouse." Or angel for short" smiled Mickey

"I love it smiled Mickey" he looked at his 2 favourite girls in the hole world.

"better go make some calls" said Mickey as he took out his phone.

After he called there friends and family he went back over to Minnie hoe looked shatter.

"you go for a little sleep Minnie and I'll make sure angel is ok" smiled Mickey as he placed angel in the hospital cot as she was now sound a sleep.

At 4.30 pm Minnie woke up to see Mickey giving angel a bottle and a little hug. Minnie smiled at this.

"hay sleepy head" giggled Mickey as Minnie sat up.

"hay how was angel?" as sweet little girl like her mummy.

Later when the doctor came in to check on them they were told they would be able to go home in a few days.

They were both happy that they could soon go home and be a happy family.


	3. Chapter 3

Hay everyone here is the final chapter in a

surprise for mickey hope you enjoy it

Please r & r

No flames or criticisms

It was about 2 am when there was a cry coming from the room.

Minnie began to wake up she then picked up baby angel and gave her a small bottle of baby milk.

"Hay min are you ok ?"asked a soft tired voice from beside her

She looked around to see Mickey sitting up looking at her all she could do was smile at him.

"ye im ok Mickey just giving Angel her bottle of milk and a wee change as well" smiled Minnie

"need any help?" asked Mickey

"no its ok you just go back to sleep she is almost done any way" smiled Minnie.

Mickey then fell asleep again …

The next morning ..

Mickey awoke to find his two special girls both fast a sleep still.

"Aww I think I'll let them have a wee lie in since Minnie was up very early this morning " he thought to him self.

About 10 minuets later there was a small cry from baby Angel as Mickey went over and lifted her out of the hospital cot and started to calm her down before she woke her mummy up from her sleep.

About 30 minutes was when Minnie decided to wake up …

"morning sleeping beauty" giggled Mickey

"morning to you too prince charming is Angel ok?" asked Minnie" giggled Minnie back,

"ye sound a sleep for daddy just a wee milk and a few windy pops and a wee hug and that was her off to sleep again.

All Minnie could do was just smile at both her husband and daughter sitting beside her.

Hours later the doctor walked in and said it was time for the new family to go home.

And both mickey and Minnie's face lit up at that.

They packed the bag they had took and got the baby's gifts and put them in the car and set up the baby seat and strapped baby Angel into her car seat then mummy and daddy got in as the new happy family drove home.

A few hours later…

They arrived home with baby Angel and took her into the house.

They both smiled as Angel lay fast asleep in her car seat still.

They set her car seat on the floor next to the love seat as they looked at her it was then Pluto and Figaro came over to look at the new baby.

"Woof, woof "barked Pluto

"Meal, meal" spoke Figaro

"Shh you guys will wake the baby" said mickey as they pets looked at her.

"I will take Pluto for a walk just now and then later me and you can take Angel out for a walk " smiled mickey

"that's a grate idea we can take her to see he grandparents" smiled minnie

"see ya soon sweetie" said mickey as he kissed minnie on the lips and gently kissed Angel as well.

A few hours later when Mickey and Minnie decided to take her for her first walk in her pram to see her grandparents.

They went to Minnie's house first and her parents got a hold of her and her mum said "this reminds me of minnie when she was a wee baby" and also that she was a lovely wee baby

Minnie was blushing redder then a cherry.

They then went to see Mickey's parents who also agreed she was a lovely wee baby and also got to hold her as well.

After they walk they decided it was time to go home and bath Angel and get her dressed for bed.

While minnie bathed her mickey got he baby vest and baby grow out the drawer and on the love seat so that minnie could but them on her.

About 2 hours later they decided to try and get her to sleep while daddy held her in his arms he started to sing a lullaby and only 10 minutes later and she was fast a sleep and mummy was having a hard time trying to keep her eyes open as well.

So they both decided to turn in for the night and locked the doors and closed the curtains and headed up stairs and put Angel in her cot and kissed her good night.

Minnie set her bottle of milk and a change as her side of the bed as both her and mickey climbed in and cuddled up smiling over at the cot in the room.

"Good night baby and good night Angel love you both loads smiled minnie.

" Good night babe night , Angel I love you both very much smiled mickey.

They both leaned close and kissed each other good night.

After words minnie cuddled close to mickey who hugged her back after a while he heard her breathing soften and look down at her to see that she had fell fast a sleep.

It was then that mickey let out a yawn and decided it was time to go to sleep and then he lay his head against Minnie's and fell fast a sleep.

Well I think I did good for my 1st baby stories

Hope you enjoyed this I am planning on doing a mothers day on and a fathers day on as a follow on from this.


End file.
